


El Muchacho de los Ojos Tristes

by paradiseghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst sort of not rly, im in deep tbh, less flirting but at the same time the same amount of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pretend to know the strange reason why today your eyes don't smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Muchacho de los Ojos Tristes

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy anyway quick head canons because I can??? McCree is mixed on his mother's side and can speak perfect Spanish also he plays guitar and sings cause why the fuck not? This takes place when overwatch first was a team and genji and mccree are friends that hold hands sometimes
> 
> Y'all listen I am bad at translating Spanish so the song is el muchacho de los ojos tristes and it's by Jeanette If u wanna listen to it and tell me if I fucked up

Sometimes, when it's just the two of them, Genji will let his guard down, will unlatch his armour, will let his scarred skin breathe, will open his visor and inhale deeply. 

It's more intimate than anything McCree's ever known- and he's known many a thing. 

Though Genji rarely ever faces him in these moments, sometimes McCree will catch him looking over from the corner of his eye before redirecting his attentions back to whatever he's doing. 

Today. Today is different. 

They're sitting together on McCree's bed- well McCree's sitting, Genji is lounging, stretching along the length, clad only in the suit he wears under his armour and McCree is having a little trouble concentrating on tuning his guitar. 

"Will you play me something?"

McCree smiles, plucks the strings to make sure they're tuned. 

"You asking for a serenade, sweetheart?"

He can see the movement of Genji's lips as he smiles, sitting up and facing McCree fully for the first time. 

"And if I am?"

And McCree is speechless. He lets his eyes wander along- high cheekbones, deep set, hooded eyes, lips so perfectly shaped and plush it takes every ounce of self control not to lean over and take them with his own. He won't, but, God almighty, does he want to. He quickly makes eye contact again, afraid he's lingered on those wonderful lips a hair too long. Genji's obviously amused, a smile in the forefront of his stunning eyes. 

But. 

Something else lingers. 

And McCree starts to play. It's not a particularly slow tune when every instrument is involved, but when it's only guitar it's soft, a touch sad, and it never helped that McCree's voice could never hit very high when he sang. 

"What language is that?"

McCree keeps the guitar going but pauses on the singing. 

"It's Spanish. My mom used to sing this when I was younger. She said it was something her parents would listen to."

"I am surprised anything exists that is older than you are."

"Now now darling, ain't no reason to be like that when you're only a couple years off."

Genji smiles and McCree stumbles on the strings. 

"What is it about?"

"Translating never was my strong suit, but, I'll do my best just for you."

McCree takes a second to think about it, still plucking along the main tune. 

"It's about a girl who's in love with this boy that doesn't notice her. 'The boy with sad eyes, he lives alone and needs love' is what she says in the chorus, and is saying that if he could just see her, then she could help him with her love, basically."

"That is rather arrogant."

McCree laughs. 

"It is, but my mother loved this song because the words are really beautiful."

_"Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando, y callando, y bailando conmigo."_

"What does that mean?"

McCree stops playing then, puts the guitar down and shifts closer, gently sliding one hand under the outer part of the helmet. 

"There's sadness in your eyes, talking, quieting, dancing with me."

Genji lets out a breathy _oh_ , holding eye contact for just a moment before averting his eyes. 

And they're so close, McCree can taste that kiss he's been wanting to steal, can hear the hitch that will go through Genji when he does it, can feel as that spark fades when Genji pulls away and his hand drops. 

"It's a bit weird translated into English, but things are always prettier in the language they're written, dontcha think?"

"I think the sentiment is nice."

Genji lays back down, McCree reaches for his guitar, and both are very aware that nothing's changed, but everything's different.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy


End file.
